Andrew and the Chocolate Factory
Andrew and the Chocolate Factory is a crossover between PAW Patrol and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The crossover is by TheThunderfan212. This article is a work in progress, so please do not edit this article without her permission. Main Characters Andrew as Charlie Bucket Gus as Augustus Gloop Violet as Violet Beauregarde Claire as Veruca Salt'' '' Shawn as Mike Teavee Wilbur as Willy Wonka Supporting Characters Jasper as Joe Bucket/Grandpa Joe Minor Characters Athena as Mrs. Bucket Apollo as Mr. Bucket Dusty as Georgina Bucket/Grandma Georgina Tracker as George Bucket/Grandpa George Amber as Josephina Bucket/Grandma Josephina Chase as Prince Pondicherry Troy as Mr. Fickelgrubber Lucius as the Spy Elsa as Mrs. Levi Parker as Schwartz Ralph as the Newsman Summary Wilbur Wonka decides to give five golden tickets to five lucky pups around the world in his chocolate bars. Dirt poor Andrew is lucky enough to win one of the tickets and tour the factory with his grandpa. The other winners are the gluttonous Au''gus''tus, competitive Violet, greedy Claire and Media Addict Shawn. Four of the pups will receive punishment for their actions, and one pup will own Wilbur Wonka's Factory. Part One~The Buckets This is the story of an ordinary little dog named Andrew Bucket. Andrew wasn't as strong, clever or fast as the other dogs. His family wasn't powerful, well-connected or rich...in fact, they barely had anything to eat. Andrew Bucket was the luckiest dog in the entire world, he just didn't know it yet. Andrew didn't have the best house. It was tumbledown and built on a slant, but Andrew was really grateful to have some shelter. He and his family lived nearby Wilbur Wonka's factory. Mrs. Bucket was making some soup, and Mr. Bucket was wrapped up in blankets to keep him warm. Andrew's grandparents were in bed. "Evening Buckets!" Mr. Bucket beamed. Even though Andrew's family was poor, they were really selfless and caring. "Evening!" Grandpa Tracker broadcasted. "Hi dad!" Andrew said happily. Mrs. Bucket was almost finished making soup. "Soup's almost ready darling." She acknowledged to her husband. They had a little kiss before she gave him the soup. “Just cabbage and water tonight dear. Don’t suppose there’s anything extra to put in tonight? Oh well-nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage.” “Andrew, I found something I think you‘ll like...” Mr. Bucket added. He got a set of odd shaped toothpaste caps from his factory and gave them to Andrew. Andrew’s father worked in the toothpaste factory. He worked long hours and got terrible pay, but sometimes, there were unexpected surprises. Andrew got the odd shaped cap from his dad. "It's exactly what I needed!" Andrew burst. "What is it Andrew?" Grandpa Jasper asked. Andrew revealed to Grandpa Jasper his model of Wilbur Wonka's factory made entirely of toothpaste caps. "Dad found it-just the piece I needed." Andrew beamed. "What piece was it?" Grandpa Jasper inquired. "A head for Wilbur Wonka." Andrew said. "How wonderful!" Grandma Amber bubbled. "It's quite a likeness." Grandpa Jasper affirmed. "You think so?" Andrew queried. "Think so? I know so! I saw Wilbur Wonka with my own two eyes! I used to work for him, you know." Grandpa Jasper circulated. "You did?" Andrew questioned. "I did." Grandpa Jasper replied. "He did." Grandma Amber articulated. "He did." Grandpa Tracker commented. "I love grapes!" Grandma Dusty broke in. "Of course, I was a much younger dog in those days. Only, say, sixty-five or seventy." Grandpa Jasper disseminated. Grandpa Jasper had a flash back of his Wonka days twenty-five years ago. Dogs were mulling about as Grandpa Jasper walked to a small candy store. This small candy store was Wilbur Wonka's. "Twenty-five years ago, Wilbur Wonka began with a small store on Cherry Street, but the whole world wanted his candy." Offstage, Grandpa Jasper talked with Wilbur Wonka. He was much younger back then. "Mr. Wonka?" "Yeah?" Wonka asked. "We need more Wonka bars, and we're out of chocolate birds!" Grandpa Jasper fretted. "Birds? Well, then, we'll need to make more! Here!" Wonka chatted as he tossed Grandpa Jasper a candy egg. Grandpa Jasper put the chocolate egg in his mouth. "Wilbur Wonka had the knack for candy. He could make tiny candy-coated eggs that you sucked on for only a few seconds, and they hatched into little chocolate birds." Grandpa Jasper commented. "Now open!" Wonka cheered. Grandpa Jasper opened his mouth. On his tongue was a small chocolate bird that was singing. Wonka giggled. "The dog was a genius. Did you know he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream so that it stays cold for hours, with out a freezer? You can even leave it lying in the sun four hours on a hot day, and it won't go runny!" Grandpa Jasper chirped. "But that's impossible!"Andrew blurted. "But Wilbur Wonka did it! Before long, he deiced to build a proper chocolate factory. I had retired by then, mind you, this was only fifteen years ago. It was the largest chocolate factory in history! Fifty times as big as any other! The opening day was a media sensation!" Grandpa Jasper crowed. Offstage, crowds cheered and flashbulbs flashed. "Tell him about the Indian Prince. He'd like to hear about that." Grandma Amber demurred. "You mean Prince Pondicherry! Well, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka, and asked him to come all the way to India and build him a colossal palace, entirely out of chocolate." Grandpa Jasper continued. Prince Pondicherry talked on the phone with Wonka while he read blueprints. The blueprints were for his giant palace. “It will have over one hundred rooms, and everything will be made out of either white or dark chocolate.” Wonka said on the phone. "True to his word, the bricks were chocolate, and even the cement holding them together was chocolate! All the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate as well! So were the carpets and pictures and the furniture. Even the telephone was made of chocolate. Prince Pondicherry was pleased as punch." Grandpa Jasper denoted. "It is perfect in every way!" Prince Pondicherry exulted. "Yeah, but it won't last long. You'd better start eating it right now." Wonka warned Pondicherry. "Nonsense! I will not eat my palace! I intend to live in it!" Prince Pondicherry argued. "But Mr. Wonka was right, of course. Soon after, there came a very hot day, with a boiling sun." Grandpa Jasper explained. As Pondicherry hung up the phone, his hand was sticky was chocolate. He picked up the phone, but it started to melt and it eventually broke. ”The entire place melted within the course of an hour. It was all Prince Pondicherry could do to escape with his life and not drown in chocolate! Soon after, he sent an urgent telegram to Mr. Wonka in request of a new palace. But Wilbur Wonka was facing problems of his own. All the other candy makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mr. Wonka. They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes.” Grandpa Jasper imparted. Mr. Fickelgrubber, another candy maker, waited for his spy to come. The spy cake with an envelope. He handed it to Mr.Fickelgrubber. “It’s all inside Mr. Fickelgrubber.” The spy pointed out. “The secret recipe?” Mr. Fickelgrubber inquired. “You said it, not me. I was never here.” The spy conceded. He left as Mr. Fickelgrubber went into his candy factory, and opened the letter. “Fickelgrubber started making an icecream that would never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost it‘s flavor. Slugworth began marketing candy balloons that you could blow up to incredble sizes, then pop with a pin. The thievery got so bad one day, without warning, Wilbur Wonka told every single one of his workers to go home! He announced that he was closing his chocolate factory forever!” Grandpa Jasper rattled on. Many young pups blew Slugworth’s gum. The gum grew to an enormous size before it poped loudly. “I am closing my chocolate factory forever. Go home.” Wonka reckoned offstage. “But it didn’t close forever. It’s open right now.” Andrew related. “Ah yes, but sometimes when grownups say forever, they mean a very long time.” Mrs. Bucket explained. “Such as, I feel as I’ve eaten nothing but cabbage soup-forever.” Grandpa Tracker sniffed. “Now, pops...” Mr. Bucket snorted. “The factory did close, Andrew.” Grandma Amber comforted. And it seemed as if it was going to be closed forever. But one day, we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in business!” Grandpa Jasper crowed. “Did all the workers get their jobs back?” Andrew queried. “No. No one did.” Grandpa Jasper remarked. “But there must be people working there-” “Think about it, Andrew. Have you ever seen a single dog going into that factory, or coming out of it?” Grandma Amber interjected. “No. The gates are always closed.” “Exactly!” Grandpa Joe reported. “But then, who’s running the machines?” “Nobody knows Andrew.” Mrs. Bucket replied. “It certainly is a mystery.” Mr. Bucket revealed. “Hasn’t someone asked Mr. Wonka?” Andrew questioned. “Nobody sees him anymore. He never goes out. The only thing that comes out of that place is the candy, already packed and addressed! I’d give anything in the world to see that dog and his business one more time, and see what’s become of that amazing factory.” Grandma Jasper speculated. “Well you won’t, because you can’t. No one can! It’s a mystery, and it will always be a mystery. That model of yours, Andrew, is the closest any of us is going to get.” Grandpa Tracker scowled. “Come on Andrew. I think it‘s time you let your grandparents get some sleep.” Mrs. Bucket said. “Goodnight, Grandpa Tracker.” “Goodnight, Andrew.” “Goodnight, Grandpa Jasper.” “Goodnight.” “Goodnight, Grandma Dusty.” “Nothing‘s impossible Andrew.” Andrew went upstairs into the loft and climbed into his comfy bed. There were so many planks of flooring that were gone, so he could wave to his family from upstairs. “‘Night!” Andrew smiled. “Goodnight.” His family beamed. Indeed, that very night, the impossible had already been set in motion, as workers parked their motorcycles in the street. They nailed notices onto electric wires, then they drove away. 'Part Two~The Golden Tickets ' The next morning, a crowd gathered around the notice. Wilbur Wonka had broken his silence. A notice had been posted on telephone poles and street corners all around the globe, and that day, from radios all around the world, Wilbur Wonka’s voice was heard for the first time in what seemed like ages. “Turn it up!” Mrs. Levi bubbled. “Hey let me through!” Parker yelled. Andrew entered the large crowd. “Excuse me, what are you all looking at?!” “Andrew, listen! Wilbur Wonka’s going to give a speech on the radio!” Parker burst. Someone turned the radio on, and Wilbur Wonka’s voice was heard. “Dear dogs of the world, I, Wilbur Wonka, have decided to allow five special dogs to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these dogs will receive a special prize beyond what anyone could ever imagine.” Wonka spoke. The adults and children were throw into uproar. A business like TV newsman was about to start his broadcast. “Did you hear that, Andrew?” Parker quizzed. “Yes...what does it mean?” “It’s a contest of some kind?” “How do you win?” “Who knows?” Parker wondered. The crowd dispersed as the news man began his report. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Paw Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Crossover Songs Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Part Category:Fanon Part Category:Episodes Category:Episode